disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Keep on Truckin
Keep on Truckin' is the premiere episode of the new spin-off of Jessie titled ''The Ross's'', thus it is the 1st episode of Season 1. It's the first episode not to feature the character of Luke Ross as played by Cameron Boyce. Summery In a tragic turn of events, Luke has suddenly passed away. Three weeks following his funeral, the family learns he died of an opioid overdose, leading them to uncover his hidden drug dependency due to chronic knee pain. Ravi blames Creepy Connie (Sierra McCormick), for causing Luke's death by giving him prescription pain pills. After Jessie and the others find additional hidden opioids, the family realizes Luke was obtaining pills from multiple sources. Plot (Skai Jackson): (The Ross's was taped in front of a live audience) In-Depth One night in New York at the Ross home everyone was having dinner. What was this tuna casserole or potato salad asked Zuri. Doesn't matter it's just stuff in mayonnaise said Ravi. It's been three weeks since Luke's funeral said Emma. Why are people still giving us casseroles asked Bertram? Also why do people bring casseroles when somebody dies asked Ravi? It's actually a practical gift when people are grieving they don't want to have to cook said Christina. What about when the casseroles run out? What if the person who died is the only who cooked asked Zuri? Then we keep telling people we're grieving until we figure out how to feed ourselves said Ravi. I just feel bad it's taken us so long to give them their dishes back said Jessie. That's right other people are dying all their relatives are getting casseroles in plastic Tupperware so... its not like the Grim Reaper is getting a cup of coffee while were pidding around here said Morgan. Do we have to keep talking about death all the time asked Emma? Just keeps reminding me of Luke said Emma. You go rest Emma sweetie I got this said Christina as she was finishing washing the plates. Hey Ravi are you ok you've been quiet said Jessie. Well I know Luke would want me to step in and take his place said Ravi. No it'll kill him but he's already dead so carry on said Zuri. Later that evening as everyone was in the movie screening room watching a movie Jessie decided to join in when suddenly both Christina and Morgan Ross had arrived and wanted to talk to Jessie. Um Jessie can we talk to you for a minute asked Morgan? Well we just got a call from a friend in the corners office the autopsy found that it wasn't a heart attack Luke od'd on opioids said Christina. That's not possible we knew he had a problem he was only on pain pills for two days after surgery then it was ibuprofen it's gotta be wrong said Jessie. Soon Zuri Ravi and Emma came outside and they saw Jessie Christina and Morgan talking about Luke and they were shocked to hear what they said. Well we wish it was but they think that he must have taken the pills right before bed and with his health issues it was enough to stop him breathing said Morgan. Wait what asked Ravi? Luke overdosed asked Emma? It doesn't make sense I got his knees fixed the doctor told us to give him a elevator chair I had Bertram put that chair on the stairs I flushed all his pills said Jessie. Oh my god Jessie said Zuri. I found these pills in Luke's closet said Zuri. Well first of all these pills aren't even described to him at all said Jessie. Everyone was shocked about it. Well who brought these for Luke asked Christina? Creepy Connie did said Jessie as everyone was shocked. Creepy Connie brought these for Luke and she must of brought more from the store while he was in hospital said Jessie. The next day Creepy Connie came into the apartment as everyone was pissed off at her. Let me handle this said Ravi. As Ravi and Creepy Connie were alone. You got a lot of nerve to show up here said Ravi. Yes I know I did so please take the sign off from the school that saying Creepy Connie killed Luke Ross said Connie I get it. No said Ravi. Everybody's seen it already you made your point they all hate me said Creepy Connie. I can't eat I'm drinking myself to sleep I have to deal with this for the rest of my life isn't that enough for you asked Creepy Connie? My brother is gone what do you think asked Ravi? Nobody can afford their meds we all help each other when Sally Benson needed LIPITOR for her husbands cholesterol they got some from Maria Bamirez and they gave her the anxiety meds she needed for her son Because they dropped her insurance Lukie needed painkillers I had some so I gave them to him said Creepy Connie. So? said Ravi. You're part of a neighborhood drug ring Congratulations to you said Ravi. You know what Ravi said Creepy Connie. You can judge but Luke called me he told me that his knee wasn't healing up fast enough and I was the only person he could turn to he said that he needed those pain pills to get back to normal life cause you guys were running out of money said Creepy Connie. Don't you try to put this off on me said Ravi. You gave him the pills he took them he died you killed him said Ravi. Ravi stop we just found another stash in the freezer said Zuri. It's not just Connie said Zuri. Ravi looked at Zuri who was still mad. Luke was getting pills from lots of people said Emma. I never would have given them to him if I knew he had a problem I know what it's like to to have that problem so... I just... I'm sorry said Creepy Connie. Connie do you want me to drive you home asked Jessie? Sure said Connie. Later that day with Ravi and Emma. You ok asked Emma? I don't know who am i supposed to be mad at now? asked Ravi? I thought Creepy Connie was a pretty good choice until she ruined it by being all sad and human and stuff said Emma. How you doing asked Ravi? I wish I would've known you know? asked Zuri? It wouldn't matter sister he was gonna do what he was gonna do he never listened to a damn thing person in his life not even to Jessie said Ravi. Well he should've you know said Ravi. Cause I still need him said Ravi. I just want to call him and say how am I suppose to get through without you being here asked Ravi. Luke once told me that when you guys were around with him he did a lot of nice things even for you me when I was brought into the family said Ravi. Ravi we understand how you feel we all miss him a lot said Zuri. Later that night it was time for bed and Ravi Zuri and Emma were about to walk to their rooms and they passed by Luke's room and they just looked at the door and pretended that Luke was inside still. Ravi placed a picture of him on his door. Goodnight Luke brother said Ravi. Sleep tight Luke said Zuri. Dream about Jessie Luke said Emma. As everyone went to bed in their rooms Luke's door featured a picture of him after it was put up by Ravi. Followed by showing Luke's picture being shown on his bedroom door this episode soon ends with a dedication that says in loving memory of Cameron Boyce May 28th 1999 - July 6th 2019. The End Trivia * This marks the first episode not to feature Luke Ross (Cameron Boyce) at all. * This episode ends with a dedication to Cameron Boyce, the actor who played Luke Ross he died in 2019. * This episode features the first appearance of Creepy Connie, the acquaintance of Luke Ross from whom he obtained prescription pills. She had previously been mentioned in the penultimate Jessie episode "Netflix & Pill" * None of the guest cast are credited for their appearances. * Sierra McCormick was not credited for her appearance. * Strangely, Bertram is the only original character not shown to mourn for Luke, onscreen.